Rags to Riches
by spuffyfan22
Summary: Buffy is adopted to help a couples troubled son, Spike. But what happens when they start to fall for each other. Better summary inside. Please R&R!
1. Brandytookes Orphanage

Title: Rags to Riches  
  
Summary: Buffy is in an orphanage in Westbury, England. Takes place around the 1900's, but there's some hi tech stuff. She's 16 and has been there since she was 11. Her parents died in a boat accident and having no living relatives she was sent there. In London there is a family looking for a teenager to adopt, someone who could try to help their out of control son, Spike. Giles and Jenny meet Buffy and decide that she is perfect. They take her back to London where she meets Spike. At first there is nothing but hate between them, but then love starts to develop.  
  
AN: This isn't a sequel to Merry, Scary Christmas; it will come out in January. But then I came up with this idea so decided to write it. Please review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all Buffy characters.  
  
~*~*~*~The dreary rain splattered onto the bitter cold window ledge. Sidewalks were scarce of people; they had only captured a couple who had not been prepared for the rain. Most people would rather be inside on a day like this one, but not the children in Brandytooke's Orphanage.  
  
16 year old Buffy Summers was perched on a window seat with moth eaten orange cushions that looked like they had been there since the American Revolution. Her green eyes had lost all brightness and now were filled with only sorrow. Dirty blonde hair clung to her oily face. Baths were extinct to them except when people were visiting the orphanage looking to adopt a child, then Mrs. Burrows the attendant would dress them up in their finest clothes and send them off to the bathing room. But no one had come to Brandytooke's for over three months and the children's flames of hope were growing dim, most of all Buffy's.  
  
Most of her days she sat staring outside the window, wondering what the rest of the world was like, how they would treat her if she ever got out. She faintly remembered the times she spent with her parents. Sometimes her memory would recollect the smell of fish on market day, or her father's suits that the smell of tobacco clung to.  
  
Buffy sighed she flicked her finger at a dead lady bug lying on its back in the window sill. Sadly that was the only form of excitement anywhere in the orphanage. Buffy found herself being sucked into the grey world when one of her dorm mates Willow snapped her out of it.  
  
"Buffy aren't you excited?"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said looking around at the dirty white walls with the scarce hole in it, where you could see bits of wires and installation.  
  
"I said aren't you excited," Willow repeated.  
  
"About what?" Buffy asked furrowing her eyebrows. "Wow you really do get zoned out sometimes," Willow said smiling.  
  
Buffy looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Come on, we've been talking about it all morning," Willow said rolling her eyes and squeezing in beside Buffy.  
  
"Talking about what." Buffy requested.  
  
"The couple that's coming to the orphanage to adopt someone, they're coming in a week, they're from London, Faith was the one who heard it, she was eavesdropping on Mr. Hamilton and caught the conversation. Then Mrs. Burrows caught her, and she didn't catch the rest. She was sent to sit in the corner, but her story pretty much tells us everything we need to know," Willow said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what they're like, not that I would be the one adopted, most people are looking for babies, not teenagers, probably think we're too much trouble," Buffy said with a sigh and turned her attention back to the drizzling rain. Willow tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was an optimist and frowned when others found the glass half empty.  
  
"Listen missy, we all have a chance, and as much as we hate this place, it's better than out there, even if you don't think so. We have adequate food, a place to sleep, friends and a pretty good education. Life could be better, but we have to stop our belly aching and get back on track, anyway I suspect Mrs. Burrows will be coming to inform us of the upcoming visit," Willow said putting on her best stern face. Buffy rolled her eyes and swooped her legs out of her cross legged position and walked over to her bed.  
  
None of the children had very many belongings, well of the children that she had met. Her dorm had five teenagers, there was Willow who was her closest friend and the same age, Faith the rebel who looked like a punk street urchin and was the oldest coming in at the age of 18, then there was Amy she was relatively quiet and into her own things but nice and was 15, and finally there was Anya, she was 17 and spent most of her days fanaticizing about money and speaking her mind. She had come extremely close to getting kicked out when she told her Mrs. Burrows to shut her blubbery trap and get some fashion sense.  
  
The boy's dorm was on the third floor. The girls hadn't met any of them except for Andrew, Warren, Jonathan and Riley. Sometimes they'd see them at breakfast in the dining hall, but to the girls they seemed like losers. The girls would occasionally pick fights with them for amusement or roam the rooms of the Orphanage. Most were offices, but there were class rooms, music rooms, kitchens and their favourite place to visit, the attic.  
  
Buffy plopped onto her bed and picked up a book from her small oak stand. She loved to visit the adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn. They were like old friends, her parent's friends. They had often read the book to her when they were still alive, it was Buffy's favourite bedtime story, she's grab the green leather binding and place it on her Daddy's lap. The urge to cry was becoming hard to resist now and Buffy quickly set the book back down and walked over to Anya. Anya was upfront with people which would normally turn Buffy's sadness into anger and unknown to Anya, Buffy was grateful for it.  
  
"What do you want?" Anya said rudely looking up from her knitting, it was her hobby, some called it her trademark.  
  
"I was just thinking about my parents and-"  
  
"Moping about like always," Anya cut in, "We're all orphans, but you're the whiniest, sure I miss my parents, but I find creative past times, like thinking about money and other things that adults won't tell us for fear of hurting our ears.  
  
Buffy made a face and grabbed her knitting.  
  
"Hey! I was using that," Anya made to grab it back, but Buffy pulled it away.  
  
"Or like knitting deformed things that you try to sell on the street?" Buffy asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll have you know I've gotten an entire pound for that deformed knitting," Anya retorted smugly, waving her bouncy curls in the air.  
  
"And that's helped you out a lot hasn't it, you're bound to be leaving here any month now," Buffy replied sarcastically.  
  
"Think what you want Buffy, but it helped me to get a brand new pair of shoes," Anya said sporting a pair of red sneakers.  
  
Just then a knock came at the door. Amy walked over to open it up and there stood Mrs. Burrows.  
  
"Greetings all, as you probably know there will be a coulpe coming to the Orphanage to adopt a child, preferably a teenager, they will be arriving next Tuesday on the afternoon train, if any of you have questions please ask me now, but I suspect that you know the drill, fancy clothes and get cleaned up," Mrs. Burrows said in a business like manner.  
  
"Do they have any other kids?"  
  
"What do they look like?"  
  
"Will we have to do work?" They all shouted at once.  
  
"They have a son who's 19, I have no clue what they look like, and no they won't make you fo hard manual labour. They are looking for a teenager who can relate to their son, he's had a couple.run in's with the law, and they need some help," She told them.  
  
The girls whispered amongst themselves, and raised their eyes at the part where they learned that the son was as Faith called it 'a bad ass.'  
  
"Right then, I'll give you a ring when the bath is ready," Mrs. Burrow said shutting the door, and descending down he stairs.  
  
AN: Please review! 


	2. Discussions and preparations

Title: Rags to Riches  
  
Summary: Buffy is in an orphanage in Westbury, England. Takes place around the 1900's, but there's some hi tech stuff. She's 16 and has been there since she was 11. Her parents died in a boat accident and having no living relatives she was sent there. In London there is a family looking for a teenager to adopt, someone who could try to help their out of control son, Spike. Giles and Jenny meet Buffy and decide that she is perfect. They take her back to London where she meets Spike. At first there is nothing but hate between them, but then love starts to develop.  
  
Thank you: Lolly6, Acid Fairy, Slaykitten91, sepakina, buffspike, Harm Marie, Artemis 66, Spike wuvs Buffy, and pixiedustbby2(I'm happy for you!).  
  
AN: Ok first off, whoever sent me that review that said "Bs means bullshit" or whatever and wrote it like fifty times, get a life! I deleted it first thing and I don't remember who it was from, aside from that they were anonymous. Probably a BA shipper, (loser). But thanks to all who did review my story (nicely). How was your Christmas? I got the Radio Sunnydale CD, and a Spike calendar. Keep reviewing. I'm also really happy that Acid Fairy A.K.A I live in a Shoe A.K.A. My name is Becca A.K.A Sleepless Dreamer reviewed my story because she's always been my favourite, plus Sacred Hearts was the first story I ever read. And to Lolly6 I said that I will have some hi tech stuff in my story (maybe even a CD player, I'm not sure yet, or I'll go for old fashion like pickpocket).  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "Ok girls, settle down, we all know that I'm the one who will be adopted, I'm the oldest, a rebel like their son, and pretty," Faith said boldly, earning an outburst of shrieks and a pillow in the face.  
  
"We all have, you know, an equal chance," Amy said shyly. The girls shrugged in their small circle on Anya's bed and started to fiddle with buttons, and the corners of sheets.  
  
"Hey, Aim all I'm saying is geezers will be more prone to buy people who they think fit in with their family scenario, and yours truly being a perfect match has a better chance, so chill," Faith said lightly, like it was nothing.  
  
"Buy?" Willow said frowning.  
  
"She's just saying it like it is, good for you," Anya stated brightly, with a nod of her head.  
  
"I still wouldn't use that word," Willow said.  
  
"C'mon Red, we know the drill, some old couple comes in looks us up and down and chooses the one they like best, then hands Ol' Brandytooke the money," Faith said with a shrug.  
  
"Bu-" Willow started.  
  
"Let it go," Buffy reasoned.  
  
Willow gave in and Buffy decided to change the subject, "So what do you think the son did, why's he so troubled?"  
  
"Normal teen stuff, pickpocket maybe, alcoholic, the usual," Anya said casually.  
  
"And we want to be adopted into the screwed up family?" Amy said shifting into a cross legged position on the quilt.  
  
"It's better than here, besides the parents might be ok, and decent food, clothes and other specialties," Buffy said getting lost in a day dream.  
  
"Well whoever gets choosen write back here and tell us all abou-"  
  
Amy was cut off by a deafening knock at the door. Willow groaned and slid off her bed to get it. Mrs.Burrows strode in exactly like she had done before. Whenever the girls saw her it was like having Déjà vu. She always wore the same outfit, a plum dress with small white dots, covered by a cream yarn sweater. Strings of plastic pearls hung loosely at her wrinkly kneck and pearl studs were clipped to her large ears. Her face held the same 'I hate my job' look day in, day out.  
  
"Ok, the baths are ready, you'll take turns since we only have one tub, Buffy Summers is first." Buffy stood up awkwardly on her black chunky boots and walked out of the room slowly ducking her head under Mrs. Burrow's arm which she was using to prop the door open. Buffy walked down the wooden floored hallway and caught Mrs. Burrows reading off the orders that the girls would go in. The hallway was wainscoting. The bottom half tarnished chestnut wood and the upper half, an orange and pink like paint, with many long cracks spreading out like veins. There were pictures of former Master's on the wall that roosted in large brass frames. They always scared Buffy a little. The Master's had stern eyes, even more so than Brandytooke if that was possible. Most of the girls hated him, he would stop by on occasion, but all the girls knew he only started an Orphanage for the profit.  
  
Buffy rounded a corner and came to the door that was the washroom. A dripping tap could be heard as she walked in. The bathroom had long, slender floor boards and robin blue paint. The washroom was simple; it had a sink and a tub. The toilets were in a separate part. She undressed and stepped into the luke warm water. It prickled at her skin and she washed with the unscented soap. After a couple minutes of scrubbing she clambered out and got dressed into the Orphanage uniform that had just been washed. It consisted of checkered knee socks, a ruffled navy skirt and long sleeved navy top with a white collar. She walked back slowly to the room. Apparently it was Faith's turn, as she left the second Buffy walked in.  
  
"Hey, how was it?" Willow grinned strolling over to her, a teddy bear in her arm.  
  
"Nice, refreshing," she said smiling.  
  
"I'm next," Willow said grabbing her uniform. Buffy was dragging a brush through her newly cleaned blonde hair, lost in thought. She hated how the people would look them up and down like they were some object and then say 'I'll have IT." Most of the children were put to work on farms or work in factories in New York. It was rare that they got a nice home. But maybe this time it would be different.  
  
AN: Ok this chapter was a little short but o well, keep the reviews coming. Happy New Year! 


	3. The Arrival

Title: Rags to Riches  
  
Summary: Buffy is in an orphanage in Westbury, England. Takes place around the 1900's, but there's some hi tech stuff. She's 16 and has been there since she was 11. Her parents died in a boat accident and having no living relatives she was sent there. In London there is a family looking for a teenager to adopt, someone who could try to help their out of control son, Spike. Giles and Jenny meet Buffy and decide that she is perfect. They take her back to London where she meets Spike. At first there is nothing but hate between them, but then love starts to develop.  
  
Thank you: Trinity Cloud (times 2), buffspike, SlayKitten91, angela, Spike&Buffy4ever, and Courtney.  
  
AN: This chapter Jenny and Rupert Giles arrive and choose Buffy to adopt. Spike will come in, in either the next chapter or the one after that. Please review some more.  
  
~*~*~The week had been a busy one for the occupants of Brandytooke's. There were heaps of work to be done in order to make the Orphanage look presentable, and not some slum. Curtains were washed for the first time in years, beds were made properly, the floors were scrubbed (and this time not as a punishment), and furniture was dusted.  
  
"Ew!" Buffy moaned making a face as she pulled a rag covered with every kind of dirt imaginable out from behind the furnace that provided little heat in the winter months.  
  
"That's going to scar me for life," she said, tossing the rag into a warm bucket of water. She did a lame excuse for wringing it out, by using only her index fingers, not wanting to touch the strange goo that the dirt has turned into.  
  
"That is pretty gross, but at least we weren't assigned to the washrooms," Willow shrugged as Anya and Faith walked in with pure looks of disgust on their face. There mouths were distorted and there eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"I suddenly have a new appreciation for our job," Buffy said with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Listen up! The couple is arriving this afternoon, the building is clean as are you," Mr. Brandytooke said striding back and forth looking out at the dozens of teenagers in uniforms standing in the great hall.  
  
"You are to speak only when spoken to, act polite, as you know business is slow and anyone planning on disgracing my good name better get their hide out this door right now!" He shouted his face turning purple. Faith scoffed and looked around at the others.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Ms. Grover?" He inquired smugly.  
  
"Nothin," she mumbled not wanting to be the owner of whiplash. "Good, now organize your selves into order, oldest to youngest!" He barked.  
  
Riley and Faith were the first two, and a little 4 year old named Polly was last. The babies were kept in the nursery.  
  
"Very well, they should be arriving right about.now," he said pulling out his pocket watch. A knock sounded on the door and he graciously opened it.  
  
"Hello, hello, please step into my Humble orphanage," he said in a bragging tone which came out extremely cheesy. A dark haired woman, who looked in her mid 30's stepped inside, Buffy stuck her head around the corner to see. She wore a plum dress that flowed out behind her (you know those old dresses that they used to wear? It's like that, I don't know what they're called) with lace up the front, Buffy thought she held a vague resemblance to the models out of the magazines, she clutched a parasol in a pale hand and smiled as she saw Buffy quickly dart her head back behind the wall. She was followed closely by a much older man wearing a tweed suit and spectacles. His hair line had retreated quite a bit and changed colour. Mr. Brandytooke led them into the Great Hall, Buffy standing in order once again.  
  
"Here you are, these are our residents," he announced puffing out his chest and standing straighter than humanly possible. The chain on his eye glass quivered at the strain.  
  
"Hello," chorused the pair.  
  
"Hello," the orphans replied simultaneously. The older man chuckled and fidgeted with his glasses.  
  
"Hello all, my name is Jenny and this is my husband, Rupert. We decided that something was missing in out family, so we decided to have a new member, and um then we heard about this orphanage and made a decision to come and adopt a child, or ah teenager," she said awkwardly, but in a kind tone. Buffy crossed her fingers and muttered under her breath that she would be adopted.  
  
"Thank you for that wonderful introduction, now the children will introduce themselves and tell you how old they are, let's start with you," he said pointing a straggly finger at Faith.  
  
"Yea, well I'm Faith and I'm 18," she said plainly, bored my the old couple.  
  
"Hello Faith," Rupert said and held out his hand which she frowned at and slapped him on the back instead.  
  
He coughed at such a 'strong' force and walked back over to his wife. They continued down the line hitting a row of 5 boys and came to Buffy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Buffy and I'm 16," she said quietly shaking Jenny's hand, giving a small smile and stepping back to her place beside Willow.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Jenny said and whispered something into Rupert's ear.  
  
"H-Hi I'm Willow and I'm 16.also," she said tongue-tied, and forgot to shake Rupert's hand until Buffy elbowed her in the rib cage. Buffy sympathized for Willow. She probably came off rude, but she was just nervous. The last time someone visited she fainted.  
  
And so they carried on down the list till they got to Polly and then they were sent back to their dorm's while Rupert and Jenny went into the adoption office to choose three children they would like to get o know better.  
  
~*~*~*~Inside the Adoption office:  
  
"Please take a seat,' Mr. Brandytooke said pulling out a chair for them, "Now then what children stir up your fancy?" he asked plopping into a large office chair and folding his hands.  
  
Rupert and Jenny talked in hushed voices for a minute before making up their minds.  
  
"Well, there was the blonde haired girl, um Buffy I believe was her name, the girl who stood beside her Willow, we didn't really see anyone else who might fit our lives," Jenny recollected.  
  
"Ah yes, Willow Rosenburg and Buffy Summers, a fine choice," he said shuffling through his paperwork.  
  
"Could we tlak to them one on one perhaps?" Rupert inquired.  
  
"Of course! I'll call them down momentarily, you can question them or whatever you want," he said and leaned back in his chair lazily.  
  
"Thank you, our neighbours are also looking to adopt a child, so we'll notify them of this Orphanage as well," Jenny said.  
  
Brandytooke's ears pricked up. "Wonderful! Here is our business card," he exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you," Giles said taking it form him.  
  
"I'll have my assistant go and fetch your choices."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It went terrible didn't it," Willow groaned flopping onto her bed. Buffy sat down at her feet.  
  
"Of course not, you were just nervous, everyone was, but our fate isn't in our hands now, all we can do is hope tha-"  
  
Buffy was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Rupert and Jenny Giles have made a selection," Mrs. Burrows announced.  
  
AN: Ok I'm done, update's won't be as regular now that school will be starting up again, but I'll try to do it whenever I can, review make me go faster *wink wink, nudge nudge* 


	4. The Chosen One

Title: Rags to Riches  
  
Summary: Buffy is in an orphanage in Westbury, England. Takes place around the 1900's, but there's some hi tech stuff. She's 16 and has been there since she was 11. Her parents died in a boat accident and having no living relatives she was sent there. In London there is a family looking for a teenager to adopt, someone who could try to help their out of control son, Spike. Giles and Jenny meet Buffy and decide that she is perfect. They take her back to London where she meets Spike. At first there is nothing but hate between them, but then love starts to develop.  
  
Thank you: Harm Marie, JamesMarsters'Hottie, Spike&Buffy4ever, Spike wuvs Buffy, SlayKitten91, Spike wuvs Buffy, Laney, laney, artemis66, sisterspookylh, Jen. Venita and Once More With Feeling  
  
AN: I really like Harm Marie's idea about Xander's family adopting Willow, but my original idea was to have Jenny and Giles's friends adopt Willow, and Xander and his family are the neighbours, like? Anyway here there next installment is.  
  
~*~*~*~Buffy felt her throat go dry and Willow paled even more. The words that came out of Mrs. Burrow's mouth might be the most important thing she ever said, it could change their lives.  
  
Mrs. Burrows cleared her throat and started trying to boost the morale of those who wouldn't be chosen, "-Which leads me to the winne- I mean selected pair, they are Ms. Buffy Summers and Ms. Willow Rosenberg," she announced. Buffy's and Willow's face threatened to crack with grins as they stood up. They could hear moans from the other girls as they walked down the empty hall to the Adoption Office, while Mrs. Burrows broke the news to the other dorms.  
  
"I can't believe tha-I mean I'm so surprised," Willow stuttered out as her shoes clunked down the stairs. Buffy gripped the railing so as not to faint with excitement.  
  
"I know, but one of us won't get chosen, it's like you win some you lose some, but if you get picked you HAVE to write to me!" Buffy ordered smiling, but worried.  
  
"Of course," Willow said with a laugh, "And likewise with you." Buffy did a nod of her head and stopped outside the office door. She glanced at Willow and saw that she was swaying back and forth.  
  
"Willow, honey, take a deep breath," Buffy ushered; Willow did so and regained some colour to her cheeks. Buffy raised her hand and rapped on the door.  
  
It swung open to reveal Mr. Brandytooke with a celebratory bottle of champagne in his hand.  
  
"C'mon in orphans," he said rudely, now that the Giles' weren't near by. Buffy walked in and stuck out her tongue out of his vision range though. She and Willow were led into the backroom where Jenny and Rupert sat.  
  
Buffy and Willow curtsied politely and sat down onto the chairs.  
  
"We will take turns talking to each of you, Rupert will talk, to you, Willow first and I'll talk to you Buffy, then we'll switch, and don't feel pressurized, we just want to get to know your personalities better," Jenny explained and Giles stood up, leading Willow to another room.  
  
Buffy's Interview:  
  
"So Buffy tell me a little bit about yourself," Jenny said kindly.  
  
"Well, um I come from a small farm, right outside Devonshire, my parents died when I was 11 in a boat accident, they were fishing and there boat got tipped over by the current and they drowned, I was staying at my Grandparent's house at the time, um, my favourite past times are or were reading, writing, swimming, and I like to shop," she told Jenny.  
  
Jenny smiled and ushered Buffy to go on, "Ok, ah in school I made it to grade 6, and occasionally we'll have lessons here, um I like to help others," she said thinking of how they wanted help for their son, Jenny smiled, "I also play the piano, and Willow is my best friend," she finished.  
  
"It sounds like you'd fit into our family very nicely Buffy," Jenny said standing up and walking out of the office. She knocked on Rupert's door and walked inside.  
  
"We just finished," he said grinning and shook Willow's hand (this time she didn't need a reminder).  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The interviews had gone relatively well and the two girls were now waiting outside while the Giles's made their choice. Willow fidgeted with every thing she could find, varying form her hair, buttons, cushions and lint. Buffy on the other hand paced back and forth biting her nails.  
  
"Buffy you might want to stop walking, your gonna break the floor," Willow said with a piece of hair in her mouth.  
  
"And you might wanna stop chewing your hair before your bald,' Buffy retorted and scrunched in beside her best friend.  
  
Just then the door flew open, causing both girls to jump, Jenny and Rupert stood in the door frame throwing side ways glances at each other. "Hi, well we've made our choice, but we have friends back in England who are looking to adopt a child because they are.sterile, and so I phoned them up and told them all about.one of you, they said that they'd love to have you in their family, and I guarantee that they are a wonderful family to live with, plus they live two houses down from us, so you can see each other all the time,' Jenny said. The girls smiled and focused their attention again.  
  
"I think both of you are great, but we have decided that Buffy will fit our family the best, but you would also be a wonderful addition," Jenny said kindly.  
  
Willow felt her heart sink a tad, but knew that she'd still be able to see Buffy all the time. Buffy was grinning and felt like she could run all over London and back again.  
  
"Now all we have to do is sign the papers, and Willow you'll be coming with us as well, Mr. Brandytooke is going to send the adoption papers for you in the mail," Giles said and strode out of the office, with his back turned to two girls hugging at the best news they had ever received.  
  
AN: Sorry about the delay I rewrote this chapter because I didn't like it, but hopeful it's better now, thanks you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are great! 


	5. And So We Meet

Title: Rags to Riches  
  
Summary: Buffy is in an orphanage in Westbury, England. Takes place around the 1900's, but there's some hi tech stuff. She's 16 and has been there since she was 11. Her parents died in a boat accident and having no living relatives she was sent there. In London there is a family looking for a teenager to adopt, someone who could try to help their out of control son, Spike. Giles and Jenny meet Buffy and decide that she is perfect. They take her back to London where she meets Spike. At first there is nothing but hate between them, but then love starts to develop.  
  
AN:, OK here's the next chapter and guess what? Spike is in it!!!!He won't be in it till the end, just an introduction, but if I don't get enough reviews I won't update for a LONG time, and I'm serious, I have to do school work so I'm writing this in between, but I might do other things in my free time. Also I noticed that a lot of ppl have me on theor author alert, but half of them have never reviewed my story! I mean I take it over nothing, but.Newayz I'll shut up now thanx.  
  
Thank You: Aleesha, Courtney, Jenny, Ape18, Spuffy, sisterspookylh, Buffspike, Trinity Cloud and (the ever faithful) Spike wuvs Buffy and Harm Marie.  
  
~*~*~* "Well, at least we can pack light," Buffy observed as her and Willow walked down the stairs, suitcases in hands. Owning few positions, they had merely chucked in a couple of sweaters and old childhood toys. They were taking a cab to the station and would arrive in London during the night. They'd get settled in the next day and Jenny said she'd take Buffy shopping and Willow would meet her new parents.  
  
The other Orphan's had gathered in the foyer to see them off. Faith, Anya and Amy smiled, but were sad at losing two of their close friends. To Buffy and Willow it was like losing a family, but gaining another one. They landed on the platform, and Buffy smiled sadly and threw her arms around the girls.  
  
Amy and Anya wrapped their arms around Buffy and Willow skipped over to join in. Faith seemed taken a back at the kind of affection they were displaying. She frowned and slowly patted their backs awkwardly. A clap of a pair of hands cam from behind and Mr. Brandytooke gave them a 'hurry up orphans' nod, and practically shoved them out the door. Buffy and Willow waved good bye tot eh others, scattered a couple of kisses into the crowd and left.  
  
The rain hadn't ceased and the road looked like a river. They scurried into a cab trying to avoid the large puddles. Jenny and Rupert were already inside with huge grins on their faces, matching Willow's and Buffy's. The cab was small, and had black leather seats, definitely more pricy than the usual. It started with a jostle and sprayed water as it moved down the street.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment not sure of what to say. Finally Buffy decided to bring up some small talk. "I've never been to London before, is it really big?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes, quite, but we'll show you around for the first while until you get to know your surroundings, William could help you as well," Giles said.  
  
Buffy nodded dumbly, "He's your son right?"  
  
"Yes, he's 18, we gave him a ring the other day and told him that he should be expecting you, hopefully he's behaved himself during our absence," Jenny sighed.  
  
"Behaved." Buffy inquired trying not to sound too pushy, but wanting to know something about her soon to be brother.  
  
"William is very colorful, he's been in spots of trouble all over London, not to frighten you child, he just picks bar fights, and vandalizes, we've tried everything, but he always says we don't get him, so we thought that perhaps if we had someone his own age it might help," Jenny explained. Buffy gulped and nodded. What if he didn't like her?  
  
"Oh," She managed quietly, Willow frowned at Buffy, hoping her best friend would be ok.  
  
Sensing their worry, Giles reassured them, "He won't hurt you, it's mostly a masculine thing. He got involved with a girl named Drusilla, bad news, she changed everything about him, she's into drugs, alcohol, everything that you should stay away from, but for some reason he loves her, we try to keep him away from her, but it's rather impossible, he used to be kind and sweet, but she turned him dark," Giles sighed.  
  
What Rupert had said certainly didn't comfort the pair, it gave Willow the shakes and she didn't have to live with him.  
  
The cab pulled into the station about 10 minutes later. Giles slipped two pounds into the driver's hand and pushed open the umbrella, ushering the women under. They scurried over to the window and were informed that the train would be arriving in half an hour, which meant a long, wet, cold wait. They walked into the small waiting area where a few other people sat with newspapers.  
  
"So," Willow said.  
  
"Yea," Buffy smiled.  
  
Jenny and Rupert gave them a smile, trying also to think of what to say.  
  
"Perhaps we can all go out tomorrow, along with your new family for breakfast, and then go shopping together. I'm sure that The Mintons, that's the family that's adopting you, will love to join us, plus we can all meet, there's an excellent fish and chips place near us," Jenny smiled. The girls nodded in agreement and they spent the rest of the time discussing what there was to do in London and pondering if they'd meet the Queen. Eventually they heard the shriek of a whistle and piled into the black steel train. For the first time in years everything seemed right for them, they were happy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The train pulled up in a very royal looking station.  
  
"Welcome to King's Cross," Giles said as they walked onto platform 9 (and 3 quarters, lol, oops no wait this isn't a HP crossover).  
  
It was breathtaking! Shining steel covered every inch, Black, silver and red engines stood everywhere with bustling crowds waving goodbye and hello. They walked over to the door and swung it open, the damp air chilled their bones as they yet again got into another cab and took off towards a new home.  
  
~*~*~* The cab pulled up in front of a huge mansion. It was covered in ivy with red bricks. Two white doors sat under a balcony with white metal railings, it was amazing, as were all the other houses on the street. Jenny pulled out the key and unlocked the door. It swung open to reveal a grand foyer. Paintings and statues were everywhere. It was fit for a king.  
  
"WILLIAM!" Giles yelled echoing through the house. There wasn't an answer.  
  
"WILLIAM!" He called again. "Bloody Hell," he muttered.  
  
"Very well girls, it seems that he has yet again forgotten-" he was cut off by the front door swinging open and a leather clad figure walking in. Buffy stared at him open mouthed as did Willow.  
  
"Wow!" Buffy whispered blushing thinking of her ugly clothes.  
  
He has White blonde hair, cheek bones to die for, a extremely muscular chest of what she could see under his tight black t-shirt and frozen blue eyes.  
  
"So glad that you could join us William," Giles said expressionlessly.  
  
"Spike,' he growled.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy sounded.  
  
"Name's Spike," he said rolling his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows, one of them scarred, "And you are?"  
  
"Buffy, and this is my friend Willow," she said quietly. "Right, forgot, you're the orphan that is to be my oh so annoying sister, cause mom and da aren't up to doin it again and think I need some reforming,' he scoffed.  
  
"WILLIAM!" Giles roared. "That is no way to behave, and thank god she's not as screwed up as you!"  
  
Spike looked offended and took of down the hall. Leaving Buffy and Willow standing there.  
  
"Right then I'll show you to your rooms,' Jenny said and started to walk up some elegant white stairs, halted by many platforms that had end tables on them with books or clocks. She led them each into a room with a canopy bed and said good night.  
  
AN: Ok sorry I didn't update sooner, you guys are wrecking my story idea!!!! It was going to be angst at first, but apparently no one wants that, but oo bad. I won't do as much, but I don't think a little will hurt. Besides I think it makes it hotter, oh ell pleaz review! 


	6. Be careful of glass doors!

Title: Rags to Riches  
  
Summary: Buffy is in an orphanage in Westbury, England. Takes place around the 1900's, but there's some hi tech stuff. She's 16 and has been there since she was 11. Her parents died in a boat accident and having no living relatives she was sent there. In London there is a family looking for a teenager to adopt, someone who could try to help their out of control son, Spike. Giles and Jenny meet Buffy and decide that she is perfect. They take her back to London where she meets Spike. At first there is nothing but hate between them, but then love starts to develop.  
  
Thank You: EllieD, Courtney, Beth, EnemaOfState, Jenny, Tiffany, mutherbugger, buffspike, Jen, Spike Wuvs Buffy, Allison, sisterspuffy, Ape 18, artemis66, and Blueangel87.  
  
AN: Is my chappy really that short? Ha it always seems longer when your writing it. Maybe I should make my AN's shorter.ok I get the hint, bye.  
  
Buffy woke up with a start, the sound of the alarm clock pierced into her brain.  
  
"Phew, been a while since I had one of those," she murmured. She heard Willow whistling next door, 'ugh what is wrong with that girl?! How can she get up so early??' Buffy grumbled climbing out of bed. She still had her icky clothes on from before and they were sticking to her.  
  
"EW!" She thought. 'Maybe I'll take a shower?' She made her way to the door in a very disoriented motion, stumbling and knocking things around. She swung open the door roughly and heard a howl of pain.  
  
She stuck her head around the corner and saw Spike sitting holding his nose.  
  
"Sorry! Uh bad timing?"  
  
He gave her a look like she was insane.  
  
"I uh yea sorry," she said and ducked back inside her room. Spike stood up still holding his nose, and pushed the door open.  
  
"What's did you say your name was pet?"  
  
"Oh um Buffy," she said blushing. 'Man this sucks, I start off by injuring him, good Buffy.' She thought.  
  
"Right Bucky, well I suggest we put a tracking device on you that way we know when your in the area and aren't accustom to being hit," he said glaring. The thought that his parents had been so rude to adopt another child was unthinkable, but someone who was clumsy and doomed to be annoying, suicidal!  
  
"Buffy," she said agitated.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Yea whatever."  
  
Spike stalked out of her room most likely heading towards the kitchen where he could get some ice.  
  
She sighed, and leaned against her doorframe. Clumsy. She knocked on her door, making dure no one was there, even if it was a stupid thing to do. No one was standing in front of it so she made her way out into the hall. She noticed Jenny making her way up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, there you are Buffy, we're going to go out for breakfast soon with the Mintons, so could you please get ready," she said kindly.  
  
"UH yea, um I was just wondering id I could take a shower? Do you have a shower?" She inquired.  
  
"Oh of course, it's the eighth door down," She said guiding her finger down the hallway.  
  
Buffy gulped and nodded. 'A house with eight doors! No wait.' She counted three more doors after that, 'Eleven doors, and that was just on the top floor!'  
  
She made her way into the washroom and turned on the shower after moments of trying to figure out how to work it she slipped underneath the warm water. The soap smelt like peaches, unlike the sickening smell of the one at Brandytookes, there was a rumor that it was made of liverwurst. Steam quickly rose and she got out, feeling very refreshed.  
  
~*~*~*~ Buffy drew her hair up into a high pony tail and wrapped it around into a tight, neat bun. She slid into her tidiest dress, a light blue one, that went down just pass her knee's and had lace on it, respectable.  
  
She made her way down the vast staircase and tried to find her way to where the voices were coming from, one was Willow's but the other was too muffled to make out. She rounded a corner and saw 'Spike' and Willow sitting on stools at the kitchen counter talking. They looked up when they heard foot steps and she started to enter the room.  
  
BAM!  
  
She hit something, and fell to the floor. "What the?!" She grumbled sitting up and rubbing her forehead. It appeared to be some kind of glass door? She heard bouts of laughter coming from Spike and Willow rushed over to help her up, but did have a tiny smile on her face. Buffy could feel her cheeks burning with emabarrassment.  
  
"So what luv? First you try to break my nose then you try to wreck our house?" He smirked. She frowned and walked into the kitchen, without any flaws this time. Willow sat down next to Spike and Buffy sat beside her. Spike was still chuckling and Buffy was biting back the urge to punch him in the face.  
  
"Too bad I didn't throw open the door harder, then I could have given you what you deserved prior to.that," she retorted.  
  
"Hey, look isn't that ur face print on the glass, better clean it off, isn't that the type of stuff you did at the orphanage?" Her face turned red and she stood up walked over to him and pulled out the stool from under him, ending with him landing in a satisfying thump.  
  
"That's better," she smirked and flung her hair over her shoulder. He was up in a flash and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Like playing violent do ya," he said.  
  
"Ok, ok kiddies break it up," Willow ordered, putting on her stern face. Buffy snatched her arm back.  
  
"What, I wasn't actually going to hurt her," Spike whined in a 'It was her fault.' Voice.  
  
"Obviously," Buffy replied. Spike scoffed and rolled his eyes. Just then Rupert walked in.  
  
"Good morning all, time to go," he said and left. Willow smoothed down her green corduroy dress and stood up. Spike looked like a sore thumb compared to the two girls dressed properly; he had on the same outfit as had last night, most likely slept in it, and so the teens mad their way out.  
  
~*~*~*They car rattled along the road. They were to meet the Mintons there, a small chip and fish buffet place, was where they were headed. Buffy sat beside Spike clinging to the seat to avoid falling into him when they turned the corners. There wasn't very much talk, a few comments on the weather, but that was all. It was raining, yet again, out and hard to see out the windows.  
  
"Sodding hell," Giles exclaimed slamming on the brakes. Buffy couldn't hang on any longer she went flying into Spike and Willow slammed into her.  
  
"Ooh er, pardon me," Giles said taking off his glasses. The three were still in a jumble in the backseat., trying to clamber back up, but with little room it was nearly impossible. Willow was able to grab onto a armrest and slowly pull herself up. Buffy howver still had her head on Spike's lap.  
  
"Ugh, little help here Wills," she moaned and Willow grabbed her arm, Spike put a hand on her shoulder and silently pushed her up, Buffy frowned. Why hadn't he made a cocky remark? Any why his lap so hard if he hated her? AN: Ok I'd write more, but I don't have time sorry, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, also ok as u'll see in my profile I recommend a spuffy music vid called 'I touch myself.' There's a scene about thee quarters of the way through where Spike pushes apart Buffy's legs when she jumps at him and she wraps them around them, she's wearing a white top and black pants. WHAT EPISODE IS THAT FROM?! It's driving me insane not being able to know, if you do tell me in a review to end my insanity lol, thanks. 


	7. The Mintons

Title: Rags to Riches  
  
Summary: Buffy is in an orphanage in Westbury, England. Takes place around the 1900's, but there's some hi tech stuff. She's 16 and has been there since she was 11. Her parents died in a boat accident and having no living relatives she was sent there. In London there is a family looking for a teenager to adopt, someone who could try to help their out of control son, Spike. Giles and Jenny meet Buffy and decide that she is perfect. They take her back to London where she meets Spike. At first there is nothing but hate between them, but then love starts to develop.  
  
Thank You: Ape18, MiDnIgHtMaGiCk, TammyDevil666, EllieD, buffspike, Hannah, Mita427, chazza, Mariah*spuffy, ilovejakeander, Courtney, Mool, and Mariah*spuffy.  
  
AN: WOW! I didn't think people actually read the author notes! Lol. So thanks to all the people who responded. LOL. However you all had different answers. The correct one that I looked up after, was Family. Out of My Mind (which some of you said) is similar, but wasn't the one I was thinking of, I can see how you got it mixed up though because Buffy's wearing the same outfit, however Spike isn't. Thanks again, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*The car pulled up in front of a small brick building covered in vibrant ivy near the sea front. A salt smell clung to the air and there were a couple boats sitting in the harbor. The smell of fish wafting out of the building stirred up Buffy's taste buds.  
  
"Here we are," Giles said, stating the obvious.  
  
They clambered out of the car and waited for the older members of the group to get out. Willow was shifting on her feet, very anxious to get inside and gorge herself along with meeting her new parents. Words could not describe how happy Buffy was that Willow was there with her, if she hadn't been there would definitely be an empty hole in her.  
  
Sea gulls cawed above swooping down and grazing the water in a graceful motion. A car honked its horn breaking Buffy from the aerial trance. She saw a rather large black car, with accents of lime green, definitely out of the ordinary. It lurched forward causing Spike to leap to his left and curse at the car.  
  
The window slowly rolled down to reveal a rather young couple, wearing brightly coloured clothes.  
  
"Oy there!" Jenny grinned and walked over to the car.  
  
"G'day, don't suppose that preppy lil carrot stick over there would be the kid we're adoptin," said a sandy haired man.  
  
"Lucky guess," Jenny replied, still smiling.  
  
Willow looked around anxiously, this couple was...unusual. Spike rolled his eyes. "Wannabe's," he grumbled and pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"Gross much," Buffy said sticking out her tongue, and reaching over to pull it out of his mouth.  
  
His hand grabbed her wrist to stop her,  
  
"Don't think so goldie locks," he said scowling, but lightening into a sexy smirk. Buffy flushed and pulled her hand away, making sure to look mad, even though she no longer was.  
  
Willow smiled smally, seeing Buffy's reddened expression.  
  
"Angsty?"  
  
"More so with the week in the knees analogy," she mumbled.  
  
Willow raised her eyebrows and turned back around to see the couple coming towards her.  
  
"Hey there kiddo, I'm Hilary, and this is my husband Michael," she said sticking out her hand.  
  
Willow took it and she shook it vigorously.  
  
They walked inside the restaurant and were greeted by a scruffy looking fisherman who ushered them in. The restaurant wasn't very busy, so they were able to get a seat the gazed out to the sea. Willow slid into the booth first followed by Buffy. On the opposing side the adults slid in, Spike looked from one booth to the other and found it an easy decision to make, he slid in next to Buffy.  
  
"Sooooo," dragged out Buffy, trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Yea," Spike mumbled scuffing his shoes against the table leg.  
  
Willow was feeling a very twiddling-of-the-thumbs atmosphere in the area.  
  
"So uh, what do you to enjoy doing?" She said being polite. Michael chuckled.  
  
"We like to travel, drive-" Michael began.  
  
"And we also find modern day and old world inventions very interesting," Hilary interrupted.  
  
Willow smiled and asked what type of inventions they were interested in. Hilary and Michael started spilling out about cars, and the sewing machine. Willow nodded and tried to follow along. The Giles' sat in silence looking at their menu's Spike held his up covering both his and Buffy's face.  
  
"What you gonna get pet?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Buffy looked at him and rolld her eyes turning back to her own menu.  
  
Spike leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Buffy flushed and slid closer to Willow. Spike chortled and leaned back in the booth. A young waiter strolled over to the their table.  
  
"Can I get you any drinks to start off with?" She asked popping her gum in her mouth.  
  
"I'll have a whiskey," Spike said and sat down his menu. The waiter started to jot it down.  
  
"No you won't William, you'll have a nice glass of orange juice, tons of vitamin C," Jenny said firmly.  
  
Spike scoffed, "I'm gonna drink some pussy orange juice, I'll settle for a coke," he said rolling his eyes. The waited scratched out what she had written and was now changing it.  
  
"Buffy and Willow..." Mr. Giles ushered for them to order.  
  
"I'll have a nice healthy orange juice with vitamin C," Buffy said smirking at Spike.  
  
"An excellent choice!" Rupert beamed.  
  
Spike's eyes shot darts at Buffy, but he didn't say anything.  
  
It was Buffy's turn to lean over and whisper in his ear.  
  
"Looks like I'm on my way to being the "favourite child"," She joked. Spike's nostrils flared.  
  
"And also on the way to being one of my gang's latest victims," he threatened. Buffy retreated and pouted.  
  
By this time the other's had order their drinks and were starting on food.  
  
"We'll all have the Landlovers special," Jenny ordered, and the waitress disappeared.  
  
Willow was folding her napkin uncomfortably and peering behind their booth keeping an eye out for their food. Eventually it came and they all dug in, talking with mouthfuls of fish and hash browns.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* They were standing in the parking lot once again. Buffy hugged Willow good bye as she would be returning to the Minton's house.  
  
"Remember to call me everyday and we'lll get together as much as we can!" Willow muttered.  
  
"Cross my heart," Buffy said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"C'mon carrot stick," Michael called, Willow rolled her eyes at first but broke out into a grin.  
  
"Cya Buffy!" She called and climbed in.  
  
Spike walked over beside Buffy as she waved.  
  
"Nice girl, too bad they'll beat her," he said smirking, Buffy's eyes widend.  
  
"Juts kiddin," he snorted with laughter and climbed into the cars backseat.  
  
AN: I'm so sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG delay in chapters; I had major writer's block! This chapter doesn't seem the best it's kind of filler, with not too much plot, but hopefully you like it, and if you want more frequent updates please review, also give me some suggestions people! 


	8. Weldon Academy Part 1

Title: Rags to Riches  
  
Summary: Buffy is in an orphanage in Westbury, England. Takes place around the 1900's, but there's some hi tech stuff. She's 16 and has been there since she was 11. Her parents died in a boat accident and having no living relatives she was sent there. In London there is a family looking for a teenager to adopt, someone who could try to help their out of control son, Spike. Giles and Jenny meet Buffy and decide that she is perfect. They take her back to London where she meets Spike. At first there is nothing but hate between them, but then love starts to develop.  
  
Thank You: magicpillow, SlayKitten91, SpikesSpecialFriend, SweetBitter, BloodyWill, BuffSpike, PassionFish, Courteny37, *idea*, Mariah*spuffy, Spike Wuvs Buffy (x2).  
  
AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. I love the idea of sending them to school together, I can't believe I didn't think of that, duh to me, lol. I also love the idea of having Spike get a girlfriend and then having Buffy get one just to try and make Spike jealous. Props guys. And I'll try and watch my grammar, ;).  
  
(This chapter they start school.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy had now been living with the Giles' for two weeks, and she was starting to ease into things, however a new curveball was thrown at her one morning when Jenny informed Buffy that she would be attending Weldon Academy Private school, the same school where Spike was in his last year. Since it was November, Buffy would be picking up where the other's were and try to catch up. That wasn't Buffy's biggest worry though...  
  
Buffy stood in front of her mirror smoothing down her light and dark blue uniform again and again. The uniform was a dull one. It consisted of a light blue blouse, with a navy vest over top with the school's coat of arms in the right corner, and the skirt matched the vest. It's length was more reasonable for Buffy it sat just above her knee, but they were made to wear leggings as well. Buffy had her hair done up in a high pony tail, golden tresses looped down her back, and a few loose strands hung at the sides of her face. She sighed and grabbed her, yet again, matching tote bag and slung it over her shoulder. Jenny had graciously lent her some light lipstick that made her lips a light rose colour, having the effect of making her sin glow radiantly. Buffy was to meet Willow outside her house in three minutes, and Spike would join them and walk them to school. Buffy made her way down the staircase and saw Spike sitting wearing his leather duster, putting on a pair of Doc Martins. He didn't appear to be wearing a uniform.  
  
Buffy sat down on a bench in the foyer across from him. He looked up silently and turned his attention back to his boots.  
  
"Don't you have to where uniforms?" Buffy inquired quirking an eyebrow. "I don't,' Spike answered without dwelling on it. He stood up and walked over to the door, swung it open and walked out. Buffy finished buckling her dress shoes and ran out after him, calling good-bye to Jenny and Rupert. The air was cool and Buffy shivered slightly, squinting through the morning's early fog to see if she could see Willow's red hair. Spike turned to look at her when he heard her teeth chattering.  
  
"You have to wear a coat pet," he said in a indifferent voice, looking her up and down. Buffy narrowed her eyes at being told what to do by a delinquent like Spike, but bowed around back inside to grab a white velvet one with that stretched down over her skirt and had four buttons parallel on it. Jenny had bought it for her in the first week she had arrived (AN: Oops I forgot to send them shopping like I said I was going to do, oh well I'll just describe what Buffy is wearing whenever she changes outfits, lol). Spike nodded in a approval. They stood awkwardly waiting for Willow. Buffy had seen Willow almost every other day, and talked to her almost every other minute on the phone.  
  
"So why don't you wear a uniform, do they allow you not to?" Buffy asked hopefully.  
  
"Didn't at first, got sent to the head a couple of times, but I guess they finally realized I wasn't gonna change for the likes of 'em," Spike said shrugging.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said gloomily. Her uniform had wool in it and it was already starting to itch.  
  
"There's Willow," Buffy said tugging on his sleeve to make him follow her. Buffy marched down the sidewalk to meet up with her friend. Willow looked sullen with a pout formed on her lower lip.  
  
"Hey Will," Buffy said.  
  
"Yea?" Spike asked.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy said looking at him confused.  
  
"HI," Willow said.  
  
"Wait..." Buffy said furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
Spike cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh oh, Buffy call's me Will, short for Willow, but Buffy, 'Spike's' real name is William, so maybe he's called Will sometimes thus he thought you were talking to him, leading into confusion for all of us," Willow explained smiling.  
  
"Way to go Red," Spike said rolling his eyes and starting to walk ahead.  
  
Willow's face returned to a sad expression.  
  
"Why so glum?" Buffy asked putting a hand on Willow's shoulder.  
  
"Uniforms," Willow said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The threesome walked through a strong iron gate and into a dreary cement lot. Groups of students stood together talking back and forth with a small giggle every now and then. But when they spotted Buffy and Willow everyone stopped what they were doing. A group who had been playing jumped ball turned their heads to stare and got smacked in the head with a hard rubber ball.  
  
"See you later," Spike said and took off walking over to a group dressed all in black, Goths most likely, Buffy thought. She saw Spike lean in and peck a girl on the cheek with raven black hair and a pale complexion. She felt a twinge of something in her chest, but couldn't identify it, however it did remind her of when Mrs. Burrows got a brand new carousal with beautiful lace around the edges that she had been dying to get, jealousy.  
  
'No, no it's not Buffy, it's just....nervousness she tried to comfort herself with hat though, but her eyes still stared at where Spike and the girl were, his hand on her waist, and her clinging to her upper arm. Willow pulled at Buffy's arm to get her to move forward and out of sight, people were still gawking at them and Willow wanted to get out of their unwavering eyes.  
  
A unoccupied bench sat around the corner and hey quickly sat down while waiting for the bell to ring. The school was a large one with grey stone and luscious green ivy covered it. (You know that annoying commercial with the kids in the car who keep singing their ain't no flies on us, and then it pulls up in front of some big private school, picture that school, ok? lol.)  
  
Willow gulped and fiddled with her sleeve,  
  
"Are they still looking this way?" She asked not looking up. Buffy looked around.  
  
"Nope, guess we're yesterday's news," she said with a nod to the side.  
  
"Good," Willow said, "Too bad Spike didn't stay with us, eh could have introduced us."  
  
"You honestly expected to stay with us?! You feelin ok Wills?" Buffy giggled.  
  
Willow looked up to spot a brunette with a huge bounce in her step walk over to them. She had a different uniform, highlighted with a shiny mauve, much more fashionable. She stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase, May Queen for three years in a row, class queen, I've been voted best strut, best smile, best dressed, and all the other wonderful awards under the sun," she said with a ditsy giggle. Buffy shook Cordelia's hand slowly. They noticed a couple other people following behind her.  
  
"Oh, and these are my friends, Angel," she said motioning to a tall, broody man with way too much ahir gel, but all in all very good looking, " Harmony," a blonde with a pudgy face and light blonde hair down to her waist stepped forward, "Kendra, Luke, and Cecily." She finished, displaying them like she was advertising something.  
  
"We don't often get new pupil's here, so this is an honour to get someone who just may be destined to be popular, I can tell by you fine choice in lipstick, number 24 shimmering rose petal, right?  
  
Buffy nodded dumbly.  
  
"What are your names again?"  
  
"Oh, um I'm Buffy and this is Willow," Buff said. The shy red-head slowly stood up.  
  
"Great, well follow us, and you'll fit in here in no time," Cordelia said and grabbed their hands.  
  
Meanwhile in Spike's group:  
  
"Ha looks like the Cordettes have picked up your sis Spike," Jesse said taking a drag on his cigarette.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "She's not my sister mate, and I bleeding well don't care what group she joins long as she isn't following us around, god she'd be a disease!"  
  
Dru cackled, "And who's the cherry blossom Spike, in what form has she come to us my William," Dru leaned into whisper in his ear.  
  
"The red head's Willow, blondie's friend, bright lil thing, make a better sister if you ask me...not that I need a sister," Spike added.  
  
The bell clanged in the tower and gestured them to go inside.  
  
"C'mon wouldn't want to be late," Parker said and let out a laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy and Willow strolled into the classroom with Cordelia and Kendra. They had received their schedules three days ago and we're letting the Cordettes take them to each one as at least one of them were in each of their classes except for English, Buffy was advanced in it so she was signed up for Grade 12 english. They had math first. The classroom was cluttered with charts displaying various equations on them. They slid into desks near the back beside a cabinet. "This way the teacher can't ell what we're doing," Kendra explained with a sneer. Buffy grinned dumbly and nodded. Willow wasn't so sure, she wanted to be closer to the front, it was important to get learned (I luv that word, lol).  
  
"Hello, I am Professor McGregor, for those of who don't know me," he said looking at Willow and Buffy. They shot side way glances at each other.  
  
"Maybe that's why it says it on the timetable," Buffy muttered at Willow, Cordelia and Kendra. They giggled.  
  
Mr. McGregor looked at them untrustingly.  
  
"Perhaps you'd care to introduce yourself," he said coolly.  
  
Buffy gulped and stood up. Time for something sarcastic, get a laugh Buffy.  
  
"Well I'm Tamika and I'm from Bora Bora, this is Shii and she's form China through drastic circumstances, our parents died. Her parents dies of rice poisoning and mine were killed by crocodiles," Buffy flinched inwardly at mentioning her parents and their death, even if it was fake. But people were grinning at her wit, and a bunch laughed when she said that the red head was form China, so she continued, making up stories about her previous adventurous life until the Professor cut her off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Spike sauntered through the halls late, it was his style, he came to a halt when he heard Buffy's voice and leaned in against the closed door to hear what she was saying. Something about Red being Chinese, and her parents were killed by crocodiles. Now she was onto the famine in Bora Bora and how it was a struggle for her people in their lonely tribe called We Who Round Dance. Spike scoffed but listened intensely unitl he heard the teacher to stop her nonsense as it may fool some people, but her british accent gave her away. Spike grinned and heard the chorus of laughing echo through the classroom. She was a spitfire, maybe he misjudged her, maybe she was a rebel, and not some goody two shoes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy sat back down casually and was greeted by a couple high fives. The class was still laughing and Willow was flushed with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Fiery," Cordelia said smirking, "You're alright Buffy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of Math was boring and all they did were fractions with decimals, and all Buffy, Cordelia, Kendra and Willow did were pass notes.  
  
Buffy's next class was History which she would be attending with Luke and Harmony.  
  
They walked through the hallway with Harmony rambling to her right about manicures and pedicures and how Buffy's hair looked golden when the light reflected on it.  
  
In history Buffy wasn't asked to introduce herself, perhaps word had spread, Willow was in Science so Buffy had to confide in the other two.  
  
"We're in the War of 1812 right now," Luke told her.  
  
"What? No we're not, there are no was going on right now," Harmony said rolling her eyes.  
  
"IN history Harm..." Luke said slowly.  
  
"Ohhhhhh," Harmony giggled.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows at the girl's stupidity.  
  
After History they had Lunch the Cordettes, along with Buffy and Willow met up and entered the cafeteria.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Wow that was my longest chapter yet I think, so I'm expecting a lot of reviews, ;) lol, I wanted Buffy and Spike to have a class together so I made her smart in English so she could take the same course as Spike. And yes I decided to make them Cordettes, but Oz and Xander will be in it, Willow will date one of them, so review and let me know who you want to see her with, majority wins, I personally like Oz, but it's your decision... 


End file.
